There is known a vehicular power transmitting system which includes a forward/reverse switching device of a planetary gear type disposed on a first axis, and a gear type transmission mechanism disposed on the first axis and a second axis parallel to the first axis, and which has a first power transmitting path through which a drive force of a vehicle driving power source is transmitted to an output shaft disposed on a third axis parallel to the second axis, through the forward/reverse switching device and the gear type transmission mechanism. JP-2016-23801A discloses an example of such a vehicular power transmitting system, which includes a belt-and-pulley type continuously variable transmission having a primary pulley disposed on the first axis and a secondary pulley disposed on the third axis. This vehicular power transmitting system has a second power transmitting path which is parallel to the first power transmitting path and through which the drive force of the vehicle driving power source is transmitted to the output shaft such that a speed ratio of the vehicular power transmitting system is continuously changed by the continuously variable transmission.